


Holiday Helpers

by Rizobact



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Kre-O Transformers, M/M, Photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizobact/pseuds/Rizobact
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl and Jazz get a Merry Christmas, courtesy of Prowl's fanclub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Helpers

**Hook:** All right, bring that up here!

 **Bonecrusher:** Working on it. *grunts*

**Hook:** _Carefully!_ Don't bend it!

 **Mixmaster:** We _are_ being careful!

**Hook:** Don't let it fall over!

 **Scavenger:** Yeesh, you think we don't know that?

 **Longhaul:** Yeah, stop micromanaging everything!

**Hook:** *glares*

 **Longhaul:** ...sorry.

 **Hook:** That's better.

**Hook:** Now everyone be careful! This is the tricky part.

 **All:** *muffled curses*

**Hook:** Perfect. Wait, turn it a little to the left. There. Now it's perfect.

 **Mixmaster:** *whispers* He's gonna make us turn it again, isn't he?

 **Bonecrusher:** Probably. Just do it, it's for the Boss.

 **Scavenger:** I'm going to start bringing the presents!

**Hook:** Come on, let's finish getting those by the tree. Did you wrap them neatly?

 **Scavenger:** Of course! I used the nicest foil I could find!

 **Mixmaster:** And the treats inside are delicious! I made them myself.

**Hook:** *eyes scene crititcally* All right. Now go get them.

**Jazz:** Hey! What gives? Stop pushing, I can walk! Where are we going?

 **Prowl:** Would one of you please explain yourselves?

**Prowl:** Oh! Jazz...

 **Jazz:** Prowler! What's goin' on?

 **Hook:** Merry Christmas, Boss.

**Jazz:** Wowww, pretty fancy! They did this for us?

 **Prowl:** I suppose so. They did a wonderful job.

**Jazz:** Merry Christmas, Prowl.

 **Prowl:** Merry Christmas, Jazz.

**Bonus:**

**Author's Note:**

> Have cat, will have cat in Christmas tree. It's a law of the universe XD
> 
> Merry Christmas to every one who celebrates! And a happy new year to all!


End file.
